Field
This application relates to tapping sleeves, and more particularly, to tapping sleeves with bent ends.
Background Technology
Fluid distribution systems, such as water distribution systems and gas distribution systems, utilize pipelines to deliver fluid to various locations within the system. The pipelines conventionally can contain pipe elements that can be located above ground or buried within the ground. Often, it is necessary to add new branch lines to the pipelines to expand pipelines to deliver fluid to new locations. It is also common practice to install new branch lines to replace existing branch lines that are no longer serviceable. To connect the branch lines to the pipelines, tapping sleeves are conventionally utilized to allow for in-service tapping of the pipeline.